What Shadows Leave
by iq-of-a-banana
Summary: He never speaks about his past. Not to Sting, not to Frosch. But he's going to have to face it, sooner rather than later as his past isn't so keen on staying where it belongs; in the past. Trigger warning, rated M for darker themes. Some OC (that's unavoidable) but not OC based at all. Disclaimer: Not mine.
1. Chapter 1

_He could feel the vibration of footsteps through the ceiling. Coming closer, taking their sweet time._

 _The gait of a man who knew he was king._

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Rogue doesn't wake with a start. He learned many years ago not to. It would only cause problems, especially if someone other than Frosch was there to witness it. Thankfully, the small exceed as still sleeping soundly, pressed against his side like always.

Frosch had never learned how to sleep on her own and Rogue was fine with being her security blanket. If anything, Rogue found her constant presence through the nights comforting.

The dark haired mage carefully moved Frosch and got up. Scrubbing at his eyes he wearily made his way to the bathroom. The florescent lights above his medicine cabinet made him flinch and groan, wondering why the hell he'd even flipped the switch. He could see perfectly in the dark. Rogue washed his face with cold water to wake himself up fully despite the fact that it was four in the morning and checked his reflection.

His eyes stared back at him in the mirror. They were red normally, true, but they were slightly bloodshot now. Great. Now he was going to have to come up with a plausible reason as to why he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep. And its going to have to be good because Sting is going to ask too, especially since they were going out later on a job. Rogue could already hear Sting complaints about how the shadow dragon slayer better not slow the other down. Ugh.

Rogue shook his head and wandered back out into his bedroom and then down stairs. Entering the kitchen, Rogue checked the fridge for something to make for breakfast and took note of the fact that his kitchen was pretty empty.

Rogue has how own place outside the guild. Not that he has something against living with his brethren at the boys dorm but he appreciates his own space too much. That aside, he's lived here since Jiemma was the master and there was no way in hell he would've lived in that psycho's space. Now that that monster of a guild master is gone the only thing keeping Rogue from moving in would be pure laziness. There is no way the mage is going to move everything he owned to another location just for the sake of being close to the guild hall, especially since the dorm is more expensive than his current housing.

The shadow mage moved to sit down on his living room couch, shoving multiple pillows to the floor while at it. Frosch has an odd fascination with owning a thousand fluffy pillows and Rogue, the true enabler that he is, continues to buy the exceed what ever Frosch wants. Rogue collapses into his cushions and closes his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rogue stirs when he hears the tell tale squeak of his companions' steps coming down the stairs.

Frosch enters the room, frog plush in one hand and pillow in the other. Fro uses her tail to rub her eyes and smiles sleepily at her dark friend.

"Breakfast time?"

Rogue gets up and pets her head, causing her to purr, "Sure. But we have to go out. I haven't gone food shopping yet and we don't have anything for breakfast."

"Okay."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where is that shadowy bastard! He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

Sting was anxious to get out and go on a job. Since he'd become guild master the whits dragon slayer has had a tough time. Sting was a man of action, not a man of sitting at a desk doing paperwork! He craved adventure and nothing was going to stop him, not even his mysterious partners' lateness.

"Don't worry, Sting-sama," Yukino patted Sting on the shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. After all, he looked like he was only seconds away from tracking Rogue down and smacking him one for being late, "I'm sure Rogue-sama has a good reason. Besides, It's only been a couple minutes."

"Yeah I know," Sting huffed, "But he knows how little I go out nowadays. He knows how revved up I've been to go out on this job and get some action. I know he knows so whats the deal? He's never late for anything but all of sudden he takes his sweet time now that he knows I only have a few days of free time? Bull! He's late on purpose! I bet he's doing this, this passive aggressive crap, because of some imaginary slight!"

Yukino giggled and continued to pat her masters back. Rogue would do something like this just to get Sting riled up. She supposed it was a little bit of game in the sabertooth guild nowadays. Since Sting gained the title of master (and the responsibilities of master) he's been getting a lot of help (free labor) from Rogue. Honestly, the shadow mage probably does more than Sting. So Rogue has taken it upon himself to share his misery by playing mind games with the blonde. Say things or do things to put Sting on edge and hold him there until he explodes for seeming no reason, and then act completely innocent until Sting thinks he imagined it.

Yukino probably shouldn't encourage it, but what can she say? It's quality entertainment.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here."

Both Yukino and Sting jump five feet, squeaking in shock as Rogue literally phased out a shadow right behind them.

"What the fuck?! Were you trying to kill us just now? How many fucking times do I have to tell you to walk into a room like a normal goddamn human?" Sting was taking deep breaths, hands clenched in both terror and anger. Rogue simply smirked at him.

"R-Rogue-sama-," Yukino couldn't even get out words thanks to her banging heart.

"Ah," Rogue smiled at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, Yukino. That was rude. I won't do it again."

"No, no. Thats okay. I was just surprised. I didn't know you were here. Did you just arrive?"

Rogue shook his head, "Actually I was here a while ago. I was upstairs in the office, making sure everything was in order before Sting goes out. I don't want anything to cut his bout of freedom down, don't you agree, Sting?"

Sting, who had been muttering about not getting an apology suddenly stops and suspiciously stares at his friend.

"…okay, that was way too suspicious. Are you just saying that to get my guard lowered? Were you setting some kind of trap?"

"I would never do that."

"Fro thinks so, too!"

Frosch announced her arrival by literally dropping down from the ceiling with Lector, who had been mysteriously missing these past few minutes.

"Hey! Lector! Where were you?" Sting asked.

"I was up in the office with Rogue and Fro. We were just looking things over before we left."

With the confirmation from Lector Sting rubbed the back of his head, obviously embarrassed that he'd accused Rogue of being shady. Rogue smirked.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face, asshole! Just because you were innocent this time doesn't mean you're always guilt free! I know you're plotting!" Sting bit out, glaring over his shoulder.

"You sound paranoid, Sting. Are you feeling okay?"

"Sh-Shut up! Let's just go! Lector! Frosch!"

"Alright! Time to get out of here and get some real action!"

"Fro thinks to, too!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Typically, when Sting and Rogue go out Minerva takes the mantle of substitute master. However, Minerva got caught up with some last minute request so now the job was left to Yukino, who reluctantly accepted.

The celestial mage sighed and logged another request in the book, as well as who did it and anything that may have been note worthy. Rogue was normally the one to do this and Yukino now understood why it drives him crazy. It's boring. And not just boring but tedious. Copies have to made and mailed to the magic council, reports for damages have to be filed, fees have to be paid, apology letters have to me written. All in all its a pretty crap job, especially when you take into account that Yukino isn't going to get paid for this.

Yukino was just about to take a walk to stretch out her tired limbs when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," She called, straightening up her clothes. Currently, Yukino was seated in the visitors section of the guild hall, which was where normal citizens could come in and file a request or take care of another matter with the guild.

The door opened and a petite woman walked in, long black hair fluttering about. She walked with a slight limp and was adorned with a long green cape.

"Uh, um," She started, fidgeting with her clothes and refusing to look Yukino in the eyes, "I-is, um, is there a person here?"

"Uh, well, yes. There are people here. If you're looking for someone special you're going to have to be a little more specific," Yukino sweat dropped.

The woman's intense giggle shocked Yukino into giving a little jump. The woman reached up to fix her hair.

"Uh, yeah. You're r-right. Hah! Of course! Specifics! That, uh, thats what makes this world run, ya know? Everything needs to be specific or else we're all j-just the same kind of things, ya know? But of course ya do! You're the one that a-asked for specifics, after all. I'm just bein' silly. Haha!" She rambled so fast Yukino had no time to even try to answer, "I, I a, i'm looking for a boy. Not a boy-boy but a person who is a boy but grown up, uh, w-what do you call 'em? Men! Right! I'm looking for a man!

"Dark hair and red eyes, I think. I mean, colors are all up to interpretation, you know? I could thinks it's red, you could think it's-it's-uh, not red. Ya know? Uh, but yeah. A man. uh, I knew his name but I-I can't just think of it right now, ya know? I think it started a R? I don't know maybe I'm just crazy but i couldv'e sworn it started with a-"

"Do you mean Rogue?" Yukino interjected. This woman was starting to make her confused.

"Yeah! That's the one! Rogue. Kind of a silly name but who am I to speak. I don't know maybe it's normal, what with his p-partner being Sting and all. Sting, it's even stranger than Rogue, to be honest. Or at least, in my o-opinion. But no one cares about that ha! Uh, what was I here for? Oh, I want to talk to Rogue."

Yukino blinked, "Um, I'm sorry but Rogue isn't here right now, he's out on a job. I could take a message for him, if you want. Then he could get back to you."

The woman let out a strange shriek and Yukino couldn't decide if it was happy or horrified.

"Uh, okay, message. Um, ha, let's see. Uh, try this 'hi, it's me-' nonononono he wouldn't know who me is. Ya know, because everyone is a me. Just like everyone is made of the same stuff without specifics everyone is a m-me. uh-"

"How about you leave me you're name and address and Rogue can visit your place, okay?" Yukino had a feeling that should she let this continue the mage would be here all day.

"Okay! Sounds good. Um, I'm stayin' at the Winning Rose in 3A. Just have his swing over okay? Thank ya kindly."

With that the woman started walking away, still limping and now playing with her hair. She left so swiftly Yukino barely had enough time to write down her address.

"W-wait!" Yukino called, "You didn't leave me a name!"

The woman stopped short, suddenly lacking all energy she had before. Her hands fell to her sides and she looked over her shoulder to stare at Yukino, who felt the aura in the air shift to something much less pleasant.

"C-12."

And then C-12 marched right out the door, slamming it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what is this mission anyway?" Rogue asks once they are boarded on the train headed to Crocus.

"You didn't check before we left? I thought you were mister prepared-for-everything?" Sting answers, trying to get comfortable before they started moving. Damn, he hates trains.

" _Excuse me_. I was trying to get _your_ affairs in order. Sorry I didn't spare the time. Besides, I figured that this was the one thing you'd actually do without me standing over your shoulder," Rogue answered, leaning against the window and getting ready for the inevitable explosion.

"Are you calling me a bad guild master?!"

"Yes. Now what is this job?"

At this point Lector and Frosch flew back into the room with snacks from the snack cart. Having heard what Rogue asked and wanting Sting to preserve his energy for the hell that will be this ride, the brown exceed spoke up.

"Apparently," Lector said, "This is a mission from the kingdom. We don't know that much about it other than it has something to do with some long lost scrolls or something, but supposedly this is so important the Rune Knights are being forced to team up with the magic guilds. Also, this same request went out to all the magic guilds."

This piqued Rogues interest, "So all the guilds are participating? Hm, this means that it'll be a race as well as a scavenger hunt. With a reward this large it would be surprising if we're the only guild looking into it. So what are our leads?"

"Don't know," Lector said, scratching his ear, "We're headed to the capitol now. This paper is just a summons. We have to go to a meeting to get the rest of the details."

"Must be a big deal if they won't put the information out without confirmation of our participation."

"Fro thinks to, too!" Frosch cut in, nibbling on a fish. Rogue reached over and rubbed her head.

"It's probably not that big. Just the King being careful or paranoid or something. After all, we're looking for some scroll, right? How much trouble can a scroll be -urk!"

The moment the train started moving the carriage got very quiet, with both dragon slayers suddenly sick. They both fell over and braced themselves for the hellish trip ahead.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh, I fuckin' hate trains. Why couldn't we have just walked?"

Gajeel had spent that last ten minutes bellyaching about hating transport while Levy tried to read a map to find the rendezvous spot. Jet and Droy are tailing them, scrutinizing Gajeel's every action.

"Because we needed to get here on time and I didn't want to spend two days trekking through the wilderness right next to a perfectly good railroad. Now shush! This map we got on the job request is confusing."

"You can do it, Levy!" Jet said.

"Yeah! You're the best!" Droy said.

"Will you two shut it? She don't need a cheering squad to read a map!"

"Actually," Levy interjected, tilting the map slightly, "I think this map is supposed to be tricky."

Gajeel glanced at it over her shoulder, eyebrow bar raised, "Whadda mean? It looks pretty normal to me."

Levy tapped the map, "Look here. This section of the map wrong. This part of town is in the north. But on this map it's been put in the west."

"So someone messed with our map?" Droy asked, looking at the piece of paper.

"I don't think so," Levy answered, stopping to take out a regular map of the city, "I think this might be a test. This map we were given on the back of the request sheet is made in a such a way that makes you decode it in order to read it. The Rune Knights probably did this to make sure only guilds capable of figuring this out will make it to the meeting."

"Geeze," Jet grumbled, stratching his head, "They sure are making a big deal of this. I mean, isn't this job supposed to be a simple one? Find a scroll, return the scroll?"

"Must be an important scroll…" Gajeel trailed off, smelling something familiar. Or rather, someone familiar.

"It says this is the way to go!"

"No! Look! The place is marked there! Clear as day!"

"We already went that way! This map is messed up!"

"Fro thinks so, too!"

"See? Fro agrees! This map is messed up!"

"FROSCH AGREES WITH EVERYONE!"

Team Shadow Gear (plus Gajeel) turn the corner to find the Twin Dragons, wrestling for a flyer and their two exceeds flying circles around them, egging them on.

"Hey! It's you two!" Droy exclaims, catching their attention.

"Fairy tail?" Sting lets go of the front of a disgruntled Rogue's clothing and approaches, waving a paper at them, "Hey! It's you! Uh, Levy, right? You're smart, can you read this thing? Rogue already got us lost twice already and won't admit he's wrong."

"I'm not!"

Levy giggled and checked their map, "This is the same as ours. You're taking that kingdom job too?"

"Yeah. The reward is huge and I've got some serious bills to pay. Can you help?"Sting gave her his best innocent look. Gajeel was quick to step between them. He knew how well dragon slayers can pull off those doe eyes.

"If we do that we'll have more competition. It would be better to leave them to figure it out by themselves. Besides, if this is a test and they can't figure it out by themselves then they deserve to fail," He grumbled. Sting wasn't going to use those eyes on Levy.

"True, but even if we didn't help they would just follow us by tracking our scents to the right place anyway," Levy reminded Gajeel, already deciphering the maps. Sting grinned smugly at Gajeel, who just glared at the cocky blonde.

Rogue stepped up to thank the bluenette, "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem. Besides, it would be awfully rude to deny a request made by Sabertooth's guild master," Levy assured, "It's this way."

"Whoo! That's our Levy!" Jet cheered, moving to stand between Rogue and said girl.

"Yeah! There's no problem she can't solve!" Droy added, joining Jet. They both tried to menacingly glare at the shadow dragon slayer.

Rogue, for his part, seemed very confused at their sudden positioning. He looked at Gajeel questioningly. Gajeel just shrugged, "Don't worry about it. They're just trying to seem tough."

I **IIIIIIIIIII**

The building they arrived at was medium sized and made of white stone (which Sting appreciated before being reminded of the last time he ate a support beam). The group traveled down a corridor to be greeted by a couple of soldiers who asked for the job flyers as tickets. When they were given over and they were identified as true members of their respective guilds they were ushered inside.

"Jeeze, I don't think I've ever been ID'd just to start a job," Sting said, now on edge. This was unusual at best and downright ominous at worst. When they had been getting checked out they'd heard someone from some guild being turned down at the door for being "shady". This operation was clearly a hush-hush matter with only known "good" guilds being allowed to enter.

"You can take a seat here while we wait for some of the other guilds to arrive," One of the guards said, gesturing to some chairs, "The meeting is going to take place soon and we would rather not have people wander about. Please stay here until you are called for. Then just go through that door there."

After that he took his leave, leaving quite a few confused mages in his wake.

"Uh,okay? This is starting to seem really fishy," Jet said, sitting in a plush chair.

"Seeming to?" Droy started nervously eating a sandwich he'd packed.

"Fro doesn't see any fish," Frosch said, looking around for some underwater creature she may have missed.

"It's just an expression, Frosch. It means that they think something weird is going down," Lector corrected.

"Oh. So no fish?" Frosch said sadly. Rogue was quick to comfort her, "Don't worry. We'll get some fish later, okay? As soon as we're done here."

The same moment Frosch expressed her happiness a loud voice asked them all to gather so the meeting could start. The Fairies and Sabers made their way to the next room, where a crowd of mages were already standing about. Recognizable faces were the Trimens, Kagura and Milliana, and Jura. There were quite a few that they didn't recognize as well.

"Can I please have everyones attention?!"

Everyone stopped talking and focused on the speaker and Head Captain, Lahar.

"I want to thank you all for coming. I'm glad to see quite a few of you got here on time-"

"Yeah, no thanks to your wonky-ass map!" Someone in the crowd called.

"Yes. I'm sorry for tricking you but as you may have already guessed this job is of extreme importance and calls for only the strongest and smartest guilds to participate. It also calls for subtlety, so only guilds cleared by me personally were able to enter, regardless of whether they solved the puzzle or not. If I'm not being clear enough, let me say it in plain terms. Nothing discussed in this room is to be repeated to anyone even slightly untrustworthy."

The extremes the Magic Council had taken had everyone on edge before, but now it was confirmed something bad was happening.

"Now, If anyone thinks they cannot keep a secret, they should leave now."

No one moved.

Lahar studied the room, "Good."

 **IIIIIIIIII**

 **Thanks for reading! Also, I'm pretty sure I'm not doing any pairings. Sorry Kustine!**


End file.
